User blog:Blacknumber1/1ST EVER CREEPYPASTA FREESTYLE CHALLENGE - Official Page
Hello Creeps! It's here, the first ever "Creepypasta Freestyle Challenge"! To enter the challenge, Just type "I'm in" in the comments. You will then be given a random Subject or object you must write about in an original pasta. Only a Panel member can assign a subject! The pasta cannot be an existing one. You will be given 24 hours to write this original freestyle pasta. You must then submit it in the blog comments below for everyone to read. It must be between 300 - 2,000 words long. A panel member can select a random subject/object. No NSFW content. Swearing is ok but no sex stuff people... there are kids here and although I know kids may view NSFW content on other sites anyway, I won't allow it in this challenge! If you include it in your pasta, It will be deleted. You will have to be given another subject and start over again. # Type "I'm in" in the comments below to enter. # You will be assigned a subject and have 24 hours to create an original creepypasta containing the subject. It could be a situation, a song, a person, an object, a tv show, a film. So, you get what you get and you don't throw a fit. No bitching about your assigned subject. If you are a good sport, and want to grow as a writer, follow through. Show us what you can do! The Panel will decide the finalists and the winner. Panel members will assign 2 or 3 then passes on the baton to the another panel member. UNLESS the two others are not on the wiki. Then, if there is a high volume of entries, the panel member on duty will assign in their absence. # Once you've posted your story, add the template to the top of the pasta, which will let the judges and admins know that your pasta has been uploaded as a contender in this competition. The 2015 Creepypasta Freestyle Challenge is added automatically via this template; it should only be in this category, and no other categories. # I'm not going to give out any prizes... just the title of "2015 CREEPYPASTA FREESTYLE CHAMPION" and bragging rights on your profile. Yes, if it catches on we will do this either once or twice a year. February and August. # Pastas will be judged based on a rating system 10/10. Anyone with a rating of 6 or higher in the first round will move on to the finals on the 16th of February (deadline for entries is on the 14th). # 1 subject will be issued to 2 or 3 contestants in a VS match. Entries will be judged by a 1-100 scale. # The challenge deadline will be Sunday, February 22 (Final day for entries). A winner will be judged soon afterward. We must be given time to read through them and decide amongst the panel. # Anyone can participate. Newbies, Experienced members, even admins. Panel members can submit as well however they cannot choose or rate their own submission. This must be done by another panel member. # Again... Winner gets bragging rights on their profile page: Example: “February - 2015 Creepypasta Freestyle Challenge Champion” PLEASE READ:.....I will put together a collection of the 3-5 finalists in a collection for Wattpad. By posting “I’m in” in the comments below and officially entering, you are giving permission for myself or an panel member to publish your story in a collection for free viewing on Wattpad. If you do not agree, please do not enter. The Panel Judges are: , , , , Good luck.... let the games begin! =Update Regarding the Finals= The winners will have from FRIDAY THE 20TH to SATURDAY THE 21ST to write their entries for the final thing. If anyone has any problems with this date, please let us know & we'll sort something out. We've finally managed to reach a decision on what's going to happen after this round ends. This was decided based on this discussion. It is very much still a WIP, so if you have any ideas, feel free to comment there. Here's a quick outline of the rules that are going to apply in the finals: #The finals will begin on the 19th of this month. This is to allow both the contestants & the judges to take a break and gather their thoughts. #We plan to have 24 finalists, although that all depends on the amount of passing entries in the next couple of days. #The finalists will be split into 6 groups of 4 people. The groups will be mixed based on ratings from the first round. Each group will be given a subject, and all the finalists in that group will write a pasta based on that subject. #The stories will be rated on a scale of 1 to 100, to allow more exact measurements of who wins. #From each group, the writer who writes the highest rated story will be a winner, so there will be 6 winners in all. If you have any questions or concerns, feel free to leave a comment below. Category:Blog posts Category:Admin Blogs